1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzle devices and, more particularly but not exclusively, to pump-action nozzle devices and methods of making such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Pump-action nozzle devices are commonly used to provide a means by which fluids can be dispensed from a non-pressurised container.
Conventional pump-action nozzle devices tend to be extremely complex in design and typically comprise numerous component parts (usually between 8 and 10 individual components in pump nozzle devices and between 10 and 14 individual components in trigger-actuated nozzle devices). As a consequence, these devices can be costly to manufacture due to the amount of material required to form the individual components and the assembly processes involved. In addition, many of the conventional devices tend to be bulky (which again increases the raw material costs) and a proportion of this bulk is invariably disposed inside the container to which the device is attached. This is a further drawback because the nozzle takes up a proportion of the internal volume of the container, which can be a particular problem in small containers where the available space inside the container is limited.
Examples of dispenser nozzle devices of simpler construction are disclosed in EP 0 442 858 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,689 and EP 0 649 684. The nozzle arrangements disclosed in these citations comprise at least two separate component parts, including a base part and an upper part. The upper part is fitted to the upper surface of the base to define an internal chamber having an inlet equipped with an inlet valve and an outlet equipped with an outlet valve. The upper part is formed from a resiliently deformable material, whereas the base part is formed from a rigid plastic material. The upper part forms a generally dome-shaped protrusion on the upper surface of the device, which can be pressed and deformed by an operator to compress the internal chamber and facilitate the dispensing of any fluid present therein.